In lottery games, the winning numbers are typically picked or drawn in some manner which serves additionally as a display. Thus, numbered balls are frequently used and the display of the selected balls serves as a display of the winning numbers. Alternately, or additionally, the selected numbers can be displayed as a list. For keno games, winning numbers are typically displayed using a sample card (containing a matrix of the possible numbers) with the selected numbers lighted or otherwise indicated. While these means for display are satisfactory, they do limit the variations of the games and the manner in which the games can be played.
Games of general interest which have playing boards or cards which use color as a distinguishing mechanism are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,791,430 (King) and 4,019,744 (Pizur, Sr.).